Script part 4
Route 1... Gadolt! ... It's only been 5 year since the Mystic Phenomenon. How? How did their forces regrow so quickly? And, who’s controlling them. ... Are their numbers too great even for you, Gadolt? Otharon. ... Medic Sharla, here are your new orders. You and Juju are to ready the evac ships. You will be in charge of the evacuation. ... But... You must realise, the ships can only carry so many. We must stay behind and fight to protect those who remain in Ocean Reef Village. ... I'll be fine. I'll be able to keep my mind on the battle knowing you're safe. ... Promise me. Sharla... Promise that you'll meet us outside the Village. I... Just make sure you get out of here alive! ... Yeah. ... I promise. Don't worry. Gadolt. A promise is a promise. And until I see you again, I will protect everyone. ... No, let me protect everyone! ... Sharla! I keep 'em real safe! Their’s hearts inside my belly! Sharla! Juju! ... Juju! ... Where are you? ... Hey there. Are you all right? The sleeping princess awakes. Had us worried there for a minute. How long have I been out? Huh? How long have I been unconscious?! Four hours, I'd say. I've gotta get out of here! ... Hold up! Huh? Mind if we go with you? You're going to bust into their base, right? We want a piece of them too. Really...? Truth be told, we were gonna leave without you. But the thing is...I get roughed up a lot and we don't know anyone else who can use heal. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to have a sniper aid us. I... Thank you both. It's been a while... And it's just... I never imagined I would go back to Ocean Reef Village like this. ... I'm sorry. Lost myself for a minute. ... We can get to Ocean Reef from the valley where Juju was taken. ... It's this way. ... This is Ocean Reef? It's like a fortress. Did people really live here? So much has changed... It's only been a month. We'll find Juju and then smash some metal! Wait! We can't just rush in. We could enter through the mine. Mine? ... There's a massive ether deposit under the colony. ... The first settlers here built right on top of the mine. That's how we got our Village. The mine is like a network of tunnels. It's much more complicated than the colony streets. They can't have figured it all out in the space of a month. ... So... She means it's the best route if we want to remain unseen. You're catching on. Great! So how do we get in? Through the Drainage Outlet. It's just up ahead. ... Guys! Kill the noise. ... A Bioclones. I can't believe they've taken the mine too! That means the Defence Force and residents are... Oh no, Juju! Keep it together, Sharla! Don't start panicking now. Reyn... You said yourself, they can't have seized the entire area, right? I bet you they're holed up someplace safe. Juju is alive, and we're gonna find him. That's why we're here. You can count on us. Yes, it'll be fine. Reyn... Shulk... Thank you. ... An Energy Rifle? Gadolt! ... Sharla, wait! ... Gadolt! ... I know that voice. Medic, is that you?! Otharon! ... That's our cue, Nonaki. Oh yeah! Medic. Why are you here? Sir. Isn't Gadolt with you? ... We have much to discuss. You'd better come with me. Sir. So, Juju has been taken by the bronze-faced one. Sir, what about Gadolt? Gadolt is gone. Gone?! What do you mean gone? ... Gadolt and I planned a surprise attack to set everyone free. ... But we failed miserably. ... When I woke, Gadolt was nowhere to be seen. ... Only his rifle remained. But he is alive. I can feel it. We may not be joined by blood, but he's like a son to me. I'd know if he were dead. ... Some of the people in Ocean Reef are killed... Moroku! Sorry. Forget I said that. They don't kill the people right away. Luckily we manage . If that bronze-faced one took him, we still have some time left. Are you sure? Boy, that blade was once Dunban's. I'm not sure why you have it, but we're going to need its full power. You can count on me. We're heading for the Central Pit. It's where they take all the Homs they kidnap. If Juju's alive, that's where he'll be. ... Gather your things. We're moving out. ... Juju! Gadolt! ... This is for you! ... What? You say something, Tergoku? No. It's nothing. Forget it. ... Hurry it up, slowcoach! What's wrong? ... Juju! Gadolt! This is for you! What can it mean? 'This is for you.' Is Juju already dead? Or is he going to be killed? Is that why Otharon... ... But then... What does that mean? If we keep moving, is Otharon really going to die? ... No! What's wrong, Solaria? This battle is for my people. If you can't handle it, drop that weapon and head home. You don’t deserve to be by Tergoku’s side. That's not it! I... It's just that... Tergoku. What!? Out with it! Listen... Maybe we shouldn't just rush in head first. What? We got this far. I think we should observe them and plan our attack afterwards. You insolent... We don't have that kind of time! You don't know a damn thing about these Monsters. I have observed their movements. I've planned this attack for a month! I know full well what's going to happen to my brothers and sisters! It's just... We're going. Fall in, Medic. Sir! ... What's got into you? I... A vision again? Don't tell me, another death? Yeah. I knew it. The Tergoku I know doesn't just chicken out for any old reason. This vision... Was it like before? Kind of. I saw an underground Celestial river. And Otharon... An Celestial river. You know what? There are abilities that lets you see the future. All that power and you still keep getting it wrong. Better to use my brain than my fists. Shulk, I may rush in head first, but at least my head's useful for something. OK, OK. I get the idea. I ain't done yet! You're careless on your own life, Tergoku. That's why we're here. Tasuku, I... Next time you have a vision, you tell us. We bear the burden together, as a team. ... You have a vision you don't like, we'll change the future together. Got it? Got it. Huh? What was that! Say it like you mean it! I got it, all right! Next time, I'll tell you. He's right, Ter kun. You two saved Juju once before. I know we can do it again. I believe in you. Thanks. They're right. We'll change what happens. Anyway, I didn't see Juju and the others dying. There's still hope. ... We're here. The Central Pit. ... Where are they all? I don't see anyone. ... We'll take that lift. I'm ready to mash some Mechon! Yeah! Juju, Otharon... Just hold on! ... No... They're gone. So whose blood is... ... Oh no! Ahh, here at last! ... I've been getting hungry! ... Tergoku, isn't that...? It's him all right. He's the one who took Juju! ... Juju and the others! Tell me where they are! ... You want the brat? Well, he's right here. ... Juju! He's still alive. But don't think he will be for long! ... As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself. I ate them all up! ... Welcome to our banquet hall. Tonight, the main course will be you! And if I've still got room, the brat will make another dead victim. Murderer! I'm the dark sagian; Xord, your host tonight. Xord? So you have a name? That's what they all say. Can't say that I remember it myself! What's he talking about?! Oh yes! It's good to see fresh meat on the table. Those colony folk just didn't fill me up! ... Gadolt... The others... Come on boys, more victims are ready! ... I swear I won't stop until I've scrapped each and every one of you! ... Get behind me! ... Laria! Taichi! Aguri! We are Hybrids. Barers of Blood of multiple races. And we won't just stand here waiting to be eaten! ... The Claws of Light? Do you think that that thing can dent me? ... How about this! ... I'm not Metal Armor. You'll have to try harder! ... It's the different than before. Those Claws useless against this guy. ... No! We'll never get to Juju at this rate. I've got to think of something! ... Where did you come from?! You feeling hungry, eh? ... Chew on this, Chaos for brains! ... Boy! Now's your chance. Save Juju! Otharon, don't do it! Hurry up! ... At this rate, even if we save Juju, Otharon's gonna be... ... You see a vision you don't like, we'll change the future together. Got it? ... Change the future. ... Yes! That's it! ... Tasuku! You grab Juju! Tergoku, what are you doing? ... Old man, you think you can stop me? No I don't. But I can do this! ... Let's see if that Devil Armor of yours can withstand an concentrated energy river. ... Juju! Wake up! Sharla, leave the rest to us. ... Hang in there you old fool! Fall, you damn Armor! ... Damn you! ... Otharon! .... Hold on! ... Tergoku! What a shot! ... Boy... ... We can change our destinies. Otharon... You won't die here. Not today. ... You cannot defeat me. Get out of there, quick! ... It's giving way! ... He's gonna... ... It won't be long now, my friends. But not before... Gadolt! This is for you! This is for the people of Ocean Reef! ... But I... This isn't supposed to happen. Otharon! ... Gadolt, I'll see you before long. ... That was close! Hey, Tergoku. You wanna hurry up; man? My arm's about ready to drop off. Thank you. ... Save the thanks for Tergoku and his vision. As soon as I saw an energy river, I knew this had to be the place. ... Juju... You're safe now. ... What did I tell you? You and me can make anything happen. Yeah, you were right. A boy who can change the future. True that. I stand corrected, young man. You've done a great deed here today. I didn't really do anything. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Tell me. Huh? Your vision saved me. But what of the others? What happened to Gadolt? I’m sorry but, it looks like only the Soldiers were the ones slaughter. I see... Huh? Sharla, take this. Gadolt would have wanted you to have it. ... Time to head back to the camp. We'll need to get Juju some medical attention. There's a freight elevator on the next level. From there, it's an easy route out of the mine. As long as it's working... We'll know that when we get on it. You make me laugh. Well, I'm right, ain't I? You're absolutely right. We need to move on and stop worrying about every little thing. Come on, guys. ... Good. Works perfectly. You see! What did I say? We're all impressed. Hmm... It’s a good thing that they didn’t fried the circuit... Huh? ... Hey, why've we stopped? I don't know. But I think we're about to find out. To bad you won’t have a chance to find out! Huh? ... Not him again. This one doesn't give up! This is our chance, guys. ... Still feel the urge to kill! How is he still alive? Did we get him? Not unless being bash up is an answer. Got to hand it to you. You beat me without even realizing the true path of your destiny. True destiny? What do you know about the reason why the Chaos Legions call me an Insipid Poison!? Sorry, boy, I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out the truth on your own. The truth? When I became what you see now when I lost it, that's when my eyes were opened. Was a good ride while it lasted. When you became like this? What do you mean?! Oh, no. Don’t tell me... Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm gone! Xord! yo what time you do the kids and then we can have them go to get to her and get her and daughter and then we can have just a few hours before the party so we can get her to get to us for the rest the weekend so I gotta is a good day I can get you a couple more of kids and I don’t have any kids that you are doing and you can have them do that you can get kids in there and get kids in there that you can have just got them for a little girl and that’s how they act and then I’ll go to school or get them Category:Scripts